Trail of Thoughts
by Tadaapples
Summary: Kid remembers some of the best and worst memories, all during a very unfitting moment. KidLiz


What is Death exactly?

Is it the name of a new life? Or is it simply a word created to calm the nerves of those who fear the unknown? Perhaps it was something out of reach of even Death himself. Everything in life would eventually come to an end but did this include Death itself? Did Death, the entity that bought the end to everything else, also have an end? What was it then? Was it this atrocity that kept throwing him around like a rag doll?

Death the Kid pondered all these questions as his body was thrown against wall after wall. There were minor aches every single time he was throw against a wall but at this point in the fight Kid had already given it all he had, well at least without the use of any weapon. Kid used both arms to push himself off the ground but before he could even raise himself an inch off the ground that thing slammed him into the wall. Another dull ache.

Perhaps it had not been wise of him to have come all alone to this fight but it was either he had both girls on his side or no one at all. Once again Kid was thrown across and again he slammed against a wall. He landed on the ground and this time he no longer tried to get up. The beast felt Kid's resignation and slowly walked towards him. Kid stared at his hand. He stared specifically at his skull ring. The same ring that was found on his left arm. The beast was slowly approaching Kid and all the while Kid wondered about how symmetrical he dressed. At least he would die thinking symmetrical thoughts.

_You'll die thinking about symmetry won't you!_

Kid's flinched at those words. His mind had been no where near those thoughts and yet here they were floating in his mind changing the course of his thoughts.

The beast stood over him breathing heavily. It picked Kid up by his collar and flung him again. Kid felt himself slam into a wall again and again a dull ache filled his body. He was going to die here, tonight, leaving Death City without a reaper. Perhaps his father could take that role up again and have another son, a son that wouldn't be a failure like him. A son that would be symmetrical. A son that not only would he be a great god but a great man as well. A son that would simply do better in life.

_Stop beating yourself up, Kid!_

Kid smiled, those words rang in his ears so clearly, as if though they had just been spoken into his ears. Kid looked around. He found himself in a concert hall. The stage made big enough for full symphonic orchestras was smeared in his blood. The chairs that aligned themselves in front of the stage were broken due to the fight with the beast and walls had been damaged. He would die here, the place were elegance radiated and were they had gone out as one of their first outings alone, without Patty.

The chairs were red, just how her dress had been that night. That night she looked gorgeous as they had enjoyed Rachmaninoff's 'Vocalise' and then had gone to go eat dinner at a taco joint. Liz's choice but to him it made the experience all the more unique. He would die here but he would remember all those beloved memories before he died in case he forgot them later on.

* * *

Patty stared at the television in awe as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn. Kid's mouth was in a straight line. He couldn't believe the absurdity the teenagers in the movie decided to do. First they decided to split up when it was obvious that an action like that would cost them their lives and then one by one they died.

Kid shook his head at how ridiculous this horror movie was but Liz on the other hand did not take this into consideration. Every moment the slasher would jump out of a bush or simply appear out of thin air, Liz would shriek.

Kid frowned at Liz's ridiculous on the other hand would gleefully clap her hands as the people were killed off one by one. "What a good movie!" Patty gushed as she stretched on the floor.

Kid and Liz sat on the couch while Patty laid on the floor. "Good," Kid said as he glared at the television, " Movies like these should be banned from ever being made!"

Patty stared at Kid wide eyed but after a few seconds she laughed, "Kid, your funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Kid sighed, not understand how he was being funny at all but then again everything was funny to Patty.

"But you..." Patty yawned and curled herself into a ball on the floor. "Are."

Kid stood up from the couch ready to go to bed himself.

"You're going to bed?"

Kid gave Patty a quick look, "Yes I am."

Liz gave Kid a big smile even though he was looking away from here. "Do you think you could carry Patty to her room?"

Kid stretched his arms, "Fine." Kid moved to where Patty was curled up on the floor and gently slid his arms under her. One where her back was and the other one behind her head. Slowly he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her room with Liz silently following from behind.

Once in her room Kid made sure to tuck Patty in evenly into her bed and gave a quick inspection that he had done a perfect job at tucking her in. Kid nodded to himself in approval and turned to leave Patty's room only to walk right into Liz.

"Hold up Kid," Liz said as she grabbed Kid by his shoulders.

"What is it?" Kid questioned with his usual tone of authority, his eyes expressing complete disinterest.

Liz's smile at the moment resembled her sister's, "I," Liz began as she held out the 'I' for a few seconds before continuing, annoying Kid just the slightest bit. "Wanted to thank you, Kid."

Kid raised and eyebrow, "This is unexpected but you're welcome."

Liz rolled her eyes just the slightest bit, "Like I said I wanted to thank you."

"Liz I said you're..." Kid trailed off as Liz leaned in towards his face. Kid could feel his face get warm. She leaned in more and placed her lips on his cheek. Her lips lingered on his cheek longer that a typical kiss on the cheek. Slowly Liz pulled away not before squeezing Kid's shoulder just the slightest bit.

Liz looked at Kid and smiled, "Well there you go, Kid! That's my way of thanking you from now on!"

Kid stared at her dumbfounded and then quickly regained his composure. "Good night, Liz! See you tomorrow!" Kid walked out the door quickly and made a left turn.

Liz shook her head as Kid passed by again after making a wrong turn.

Kid touched his cheek gingerly, where Liz had kissed him. Somehow he felt that his cheek felt a tingly sensation and then absolute horror dawned on him. Only one of his cheeks felt the tingly sensation and the other was, well, normal. He could feel the asymmetrical mess of it all. Kid stopped and placed face into his hands but he still couldn't shake up that tingly sensation in his cheek. Then again did he want too?

* * *

Kid smiled slightly as he remembered the sensation he had felt on his cheek, that "tingly" sensation. It had happened roughly ten years ago back when they were all still in the academy, when the opposite gender was just friend to him. Then he remembered something else that happened, two years after the kiss on the cheek, of course that night far surpassed the kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The dance floor was filled with people, all of them slow dancing to a song Soul had picked out. According to him no one really danced to waltz nowadays. Kid stood near the record player, wearing his usual slacks and dress shoes, the only difference being that he wore a maroon colored dress shirt with suspenders and a black tie with a skull on it.

He spotted Soul and Maka dancing together, it seemed they were having a serious talk due to Maka's serious face and the slight frown present on Soul's face.

Then Tsubaki and Black*Star appeared. Unlike Soul and Maka who both knew what they were doing, Tsubaki was having a difficult time with Black*Star who refused to cooperate with her or follow the tempo of the music.

"I'm not going to follow the music! The music has to follow me!" And with that loud statement, Black*Star's and Tsubaki continued their rather awkward dance.

Even Patty was dancing much to Kid's amusement. She wore a frilly pink dress that stopped a bit before her knees with pink heels to go with her dress. Of course while Patty seemed to be having the time of her life, her dance partner, Crona, seemed to be just about to leave for door as Patty swung him side to side in an almost tango kind of style.

Then something caught Kid's eyes that sent him reeling into an emotion he had never felt before.

_Jealousy_.

Liz laughed as she danced, closer than was needed in Kid's opinion, to a student from the academy.

Liz wore a simple burgundy colored cocktail dress with a black sash that brought out Liz's waste. They seemed to be having such a good time, which added even more to Kid's new feeling of seemed that the more he stared at them the more the feeling grew.

_I will not allow such things to happen under my own roof!_ Kid though angrily as he kept his glare focused on them.

Earlier that evening though, Liz had stood on the side as she watched Patty dance with Crona. Liz had dropped hints here and there various times to Kid that she wanted to dance with him but Kid, being his usual insensitive self, paid no attention. So when this boy had asked her to dance then maybe she'd teach Kid a lesson to never have a lady wait.

So maybe she did go too far with leading the boy on. Maybe she did exaggerate her laughs and maybe she did stand closer to the boy than she needed to but she had to stand out some way.

Then the music abruptly stopped and changed into a waltz.

People began to change their dancing forms and those who didn't know how to dance to the older style simply walked off the dance floor, which Black*Star made a great deal of doing as he complained about the music being stupid and old.

Liz's dance partner stood awkwardly on the dance floor after the new music started. "Yeah I don't know how to dance to this." was all he could say as the two stood together on the dance floor.

Liz smiled an awkward smile and thought, _Kid knows how_ but answered, "Oh it's alright."

"So you wanna go outside for fresh air." the boy asked politely.

"Or perhaps you would do _me_ the honor of dancing with me, Liz."

Kid stood behind Liz, his hands in pocket looking at her like it was a command instead of a question. Liz did like how how he had emphasized the word 'me' when he had asked, but his invitation to dance was more of a demand that invitation or question. So of course Liz wasn't going to give in so easily.

"I don't know, Kid. I'm pretty tired from all the dancing and fresh air sounds really good right now." Liz trie her best not to smile.

Kid's face stayed the same, blank.

Liz expected him to shrug and walk away saying something like next time or very well.

Instead he didn't budge. "Just one dance then and you can have all the fresh air you want."

Liz had to try very hard not to let a smug smile appear on her face. Just one more excuse and she'd dance with him.

"But I don't know how to dance to this." Liz said as she faked a pout.

"I'll teach you right now then." Kid stretched a hand out to Liz waiting for her to accept. Liz tried her best to look indifferent, when deep down inside she was squealing in glee.

The boy stood on the dance floor and simply shrugged as he made his way off the dance floor.

While everyone danced around them Kid took his time showing Liz where to place her hands, one on his shoulder and the other in his hand all the while berating her that her hand was either to high or too low which Liz in return told him to stop being a perfectionist. After Liz had finally "perfected" her form Kid then placed his free hand on her waist and began to lead.

It was fairly simple to Liz once she had the hang of it.

It wasn't until their second dance that Liz noticed the set distance between the other couples in contrast to Kid and herself who were almost touching body to body, definitely much closer than the other couples seemed to be.

"Uh, Kid?" Liz said as she kept examining the other couples.

"Yes, Liz."

"Aren't we closer than we should be?"

Kid looked at her in the eyes. Kid had gotten tall enough that he no longer needed to crane his neck to look at Liz but not enough that he was taller than her. "You were fairly close to that boy, than most people were to their partners, so I assumed that you don't like having any distance between your partners when you dance."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "So you were looking at us."

Kid scoffed, "I was simply examining everyone's dance techniques which by the way many of them did not execute correctly."

Liz smiled just like Patty did when she was happy, which caused Kid to look at her suspiciously, "What are you smiling about?"

Liz pulled herself in a bit more into Kid and leaned in to whisper into his ears, "Jealous?"

Kid felt his face get warm and Liz smiled smugly. She had gotten the future Lord of Death to blush at the mention of one word and it wasn't even a dirty word.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

The unusual moment was interrupted as Liz and Kid turned to see Soul and Maka staring at them with interest.

Kid blushed even more, "Nothing! Just nothing!"

Soul grinned, "Doesn't seem like it."

"Oh stop it. Let them do their things." Maka said mischievously.

Soul shrugged.

Kid turned back and glared at Liz while Liz still held a smug smile. Then Kid's eyes shifted to the side.

"Who are you looking for, Kid?" Liz asked rather annoyed that Kid's interest was somewhere else.

"That student who danced with you. I want to make sure he knows his place."

Liz looked at him with interest. "Why? I'm single so why not? I mean aren't I dancing with you too?"

Before Liz knew it Kid stopped them in mid dance. "Liz, I'm your meister so therefore you belong to me."

"But your Patty's meister too. So does that mean Patty can't dance with anyone else either?"

Kid was losing his composure, "Well, yes she's my weapon too... And no she can dance with whomever she wants as long as its a decent person but you cant."

Liz let go of Kid crossed her arms over her chest , "What's your point, Kid."

Kid's face turned a bright red and his hands went fix his collar. "That only I should be allowed to dance with you like that."

Liz tilted her head to the side a smug smile starting to appear on her face, "That's it?"

Kid kept on blushing avoiding eye contact with Liz while his hands fixed his tie.

Liz rolled her eyes, S_ometimes a woman has to take the lead no matter how unromantic it is_.

"Kid. You really need to man up." With that said she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a full kiss, right there on the dance floor in front of everyone.

"Way to go, Kid!" Black*Star yelled in the background.

* * *

Kid's memory of the night was cut short as the beast stomped on his back knocking out his breath and then another stomp. More stomps again.

_So I'm going to be stomped to death then._ Kid thought whimsically.

* * *

"Oh come on, Kid!" Liz complained.

Kid's face was slightly pink. A month after the event on the dance floor and Kid still wouldn't hold Liz's hand.

"Liz," Kid said almost exasperated, "It wouldn't be symmetrical! I can't have just one hand holding you while my other hand holds nothing!"

Liz crossed her arms, "You'll die thinking about symmetry! Won't you!"

* * *

Kid laughed, _Symmetries the last thing on my mind right now, Liz._

Stomp.

* * *

"Hey, Kid!"

Kid looked up from his novel.

"Have you and my sister had sex yet?" Patty smiled at Kid as if though she'd simply asked about the book or what sound the garbage makes.

Kid turned a bright shade of red before he could even answer, "Patty! You can't ask something like that!"

Patty rolled her eyes, "Geez! Man up, Kid! Unless," Patty gave Kid a cunning look and raised her pinky.

"Unless what, Patty?" Patty's gesture with her pinky had Kid's full curiosity even though his face was still red.

Patty giggled at Kid's lack of street knowledge. "Nothing, Kid!"

* * *

"Oh, Patty," Kid whispered at the thought of the bubbly girl. She was always so happy, so excited, and so supportive of her sister... And him.

* * *

"L-Liz!" Kid whispered, while enjoying the sensation of having her nip at the skin on his collar bone.

"What?" Liz said with a slight annoyance.

"We can't be doing this here! Your sisters right there!"

Patty was sprawled on the floor after a night of watching another set or horror movies.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Fine, Kid," Kid breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go to your room!"

Before Kid could object Liz quickly placed her hand on Kid's mouth and signaled for him to be quiet using her index finger. She grabbed Kid by his hand and quickly rushed the both of them up the stairs, down the hall to his room. Once inside Liz quietly closed the door. Kid stood in the middle of his room with no idea what to do next.

Liz placed her hands on her hips. She wore her usual boots, jeans and instead of her usual red turtle neck she wore a red tank top. "Well, Kid?"

Kid fidgeted with his hand cuffs, "I have to go to bed."

Liz placed her hands on her hips, "Why!"

"Because it's late," Kid's excuse came out as squeak due to Liz's demanding 'why', much to his embarrassment.

Liz shrugged, "Fine."

Kid stood there dumbstruck at Liz's acceptance of his excuse.

Liz slowly opened the door and silently walked out into the hallway without another word. There was an eerie silence that followed. Kid decided that after the unusual moment he'd might as well get ready for bed.

Kid was in the middle of taking off his shoes when he heard the door open again.

Liz silently walked back into his room, now wearing her pajamas which consisted of beige shorts and a pink tank top. "Ready for bed?"

Kid gawked at her.

Liz made a puppy face and pouted, "What. Never seen me in my pjs?"

Kid shook his head. On the contrary he'd seen Liz and Patty in their pajamas countless times but what caught him off guard was Liz's 'Ready for bed' question.

Without notice Liz ran and jumped onto Kid's bed. She laid sprawled on the bed much like her was on the living room floor, with her arms and legs spread as far as she could. Her hair pooled around her head, catching Kid's full attention.

"Well hurry up and change!"

"How am I suppose to change with you right here!" Kid said with his usual tone of authority.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll look away, Kid."

Liz pretended to look up at the roof but Kid wasn't buying, "Cover your eyes."

Liz smiled and covered her eyes with her left hand, "Eyes are now covered."

Kid gave Liz a look. His best bet was to quickly undress before she noticed and by quickly undressing himself it meant he would only make sure he folded everything proportionately a few five times. Once everything was in place and he himself had his pajamas on he turned around to where Liz laid.

Liz still had her hands over her eyes but it was obvious that he was peeking from between her fingers.

Kid's face turned a bright color of red and buried his face into his hand, "How much did you see?"

"Everything," Liz said proudly.

Kid shook his head, "This is horrible. Now your disappointed in me, I don't measure up to your standards and-"

Liz grabbed Kid by his shirt and pulled him on to the bed. "Stop beating yourself up, Kid! And if it makes you feel better I have no standards because I've never been with a guy."

Oddly enough it did make Kid feel better.

"No buts, Kid, because tonight I'm devirginizing the future God of Death!"

Liz began to quickly unbutton Kid's shirt, quickly mostly so Kid wouldn't back out.

"But devirginizing isn't a word, Liz."

Liz got on her knees and took of her shirt, "Who cares!"

* * *

Kid blocked the foot of the beast but he felt himself slipping. Slipping into what he didn't know but it was very tempting. The beast exerted more pressure but Kid wouldn't loose this round... Or maybe he would and then he'd try again the next round. Kid's arms gave out and another stomp greeted his body eagerly.

* * *

"Kid!"

"Hmm?" Kid said groggily.

It was five in the morning and Liz was already wide awake.

Kid sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What is it?"

"I want doughnuts," Liz said enthusiastically.

Kid threw himself back, "Liz, just go back to bed."

Liz began to kick her legs, "I want it now, Kid!"

"It's too early for doughnuts," Kid mumbled.

"Whaa!" Liz began to throw a tantrum.

Kid slowly pulled himself out of bed.

* * *

An ear piercing scream filled the concert hall. Kid covered his ear. The scream continued for another moment until it stopped. Kid withdrew his hand from his ears and felt the warm sensation of blood pooling inside his ears.

* * *

Sobs racked Liz's body.

She was curled up into a fetal position on Kid's bed. Kid sat right next to her not sure what to do anymore. While it had been a month since Liz's miscarriage, some days she seemed to be calm and happy and others were like right now.

"Kid," Liz whispered alomst inaudibly.

Kid leaned in closer, "Yes, Liz."

"Why did you let it happen?"

Kid was taken aback by Liz's question. "I didn't, Liz. I don't control those things I-"

"Don't lie, Kid!" Liz yelled.

Kid stared at Liz's curled up form on the bed. She'd yelled before but never in that sort of way.

"Sis?"

Kid looked up to see Patty standing in the door way.

Patty took a step into Kid's room and made her way to the bed.

"Are you okay, sis?" Patty's usual happy eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah, Patty. I'm okay."

Patty stood awkwardly. She seemed not to know whether or not to believe Liz.

Kid felt helpless and somewhat guilty. Guilty not because of Liz's accusation that he had a hand in the miscarriage but because Liz was going through this alone.

* * *

"Everything's out of focus," Kid mumbled as he swayed from side to side. Too many stomps, too many punches too many physical attacks.

Kid couldn't focus anymore. Everything was hazy or out of place. "I guess I'll die here then," Kid said all the while tasting the blood in his mouth.

* * *

"Kid," Liz's voice trembled just the slightest bit.

Kid sat behind his desk in his father's old office and the tremble he heard in Liz's voice made him feel uneasy.

Liz stood with her hands behind her back wearing a black pencil skirt and while collar shirt with her usual cowgirl hat. Her choice of clothing as a Death Weapon.

"L-"

But before Kid could even say a word Liz jumped straight to the point. "I resign, Kid. I resign."

Kid stared at Liz in disbelief while Liz wouldn't meet his eyes. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Just me... Not Patty. Thank you." Liz turned around and walked out the office.

It was her resignation as Kid's weapon and maybe more. Perhaps she hadn't said that but he knew she had meant that. After all things at home had been uneasy. Liz would barely speak at dinner. She would half heartedly smile at Patty, to put it in a frank matter she would simply do everything half heartedly.

* * *

"Man up, Kid."

Kid stood shakily. He didn't know how much longer he could go on. The beast lowered its head and stomped a few times.

"Thinking of head butting into me, eh? You bull, hippo, komodo dragon thing."

Kid tried to place his body into his fighting stance but his body wouldn't budge.

"Maybe if I just sit down for a bit I can..." Kid's body gave out and he fell to the floor. "Maybe if I take a nap..." Kid's vision was blacked out.

"Hmm, Liz."

* * *

Patty yawned and snuggled closer to her sister.

Liz kept reading her magazine and once every few pages she would lick her right index and turn more pages while Kid sat opposite of her reading his usual novel about philosophy.

"Liz?"

Liz looked up from her magazine, "What's up, Kid?"

Kid's face remained well hidden behind his book. "What qualities do you look for in a man?"

Liz placed down her magazine and looked at Kid whose face was well hidden behind the book.

Liz smirked, "He better be well educated and love to read books."

Liz set aside her magazine in order to prop her arm on her knee and placed her head on it. "What about you, Kid?"

There was a short silence before Kid answered. "I don't know."

Liz's left eye twitched, "You. Don't. Know."

"I don't. But I have an idea."

Liz leaned back in the sofa, "Do share."

"No."

"Huh?" Liz looked at Kid not sure where the conversation was heading or if it was heading somewhere.

"So you ask me and I answer," Liz hesitated a bit in order to make sure the words sunk into Kid. "But when I ask you, you won't answer."

"Correct."

Kid's blunt answer only slightly annoyed her. "Fine, Kid, fine." Liz picked up her magazine and continued to read while Kid hid his smile behind his book.

* * *

Take the sore feeling of doing a hundred sit ups, a hundred push-ups, a hundred pull ups, a hundred everything and multiply it by a thousand. That's how Kid felt when he woke up. Every inch of his body felt sore. Every movement and twitch hurt. Even the slight weight on his abdomen hurt. It almost hurt to breathe because of the extra weight. Kid's hand slowly made its way to source of the weight. It felt like hair, soft hair, just like Liz's hair. Kid's hand instinctively wrapped itself in it. Having familiarity made him feel better in it's own inexplicable way.

"Kid?"

The hair that Kid had his hand wrapped in shifted, revealing Liz's face. Her cheek rested on his abdomen as she faced him.

Kid kept his had wrapped in her hair. It was something that soothed him and right now he needed all the soothing he could get.

Liz's eyes teared up, "Kid, why'd you go alone?"

Kid heard the words but he couldn't grasp the meaning of them. It was like trying to hold on to water. From Liz's point of view Kid simply stared at her with dull eyes.

"Kid, your okay now."

Kid furrowed his eyebrows, "Liz?"

Liz smiled, "Yeah, Kid, it's me."

"Why'd you go..." Whatever else Kid wanted to say was lost in his mumbling.

Liz wiped her eyes, "You know me, Kid. I can be impulsive. But you're not so why'd you go alone?"

Kid relaxed his grip on Liz's hair. "I can't just take one, I need both of you girls."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Symmetry?"

Kid shook his head, or at least tried too and tightened his grip on her hair, "Like I said Liz 'I need both of you girls' and not because of symmetry but because I love you and Patty. The symmetry is just a bonus."

Liz closed her eyes, "Okay but you could have still asked and you know? And," Liz smiled. "You love me and Patty differently, right?"

Kid smiled smugly, "Jealous?"

Liz rolled her eyes, her smile still present, "Only of her boobs."

"Yes. Liz I love you and Patty differently but if it makes you feel better I love you romantically." Kid said his smug smile still present.

"But you could have still asked, Mister!" Liz said changing the topic completely.

Kid's closed his eyes, "I thought you left me."

Liz stiffened, "So typical if you, Kid! I say one thing and you think there's like eight hidden messages in then or eight different meanings!"

Kid's eyes fluttered open and opened his mouth to speak but Liz still wasn't done just yet.

"And you go on and think I've really quit my spot as your Death Weapon, and you leave and you go running off to fight some demon thing that no ones sure what it is but looks like a freakin' mix of a pit bull and iguana! Then you almost go and get yourself killed! And you're only alive because Patty and I thought it was pretty suspicious that you left your office without locking the door," Liz stopped for a quick breath, "So then we find out about the case and Patty and I go and tell Soul, Maka, Tsubaski, and Black*Star and we go and find you on the floor bleeding everywhere talking about taking a nap!" Liz stopped and untangled Kid's hair from her hair before sitting up.

"Don't you ever think I'd walk out on you Kid, because you saved me and Patty from-."

"Okay."

"Huh?" Liz leaned in forward a bit not sure if she had heard that, "But Kid I've been giving you a hard time these two months and I even made a speech while you've been sleeping."

Kid smiled, "But as long as you say you'll never walk out on me, that's enough for me."

Liz grinned, "Dummy."

Kid looked around the room the dullness in his eyes had finally left and were back to being their usual 'I'm bored' look.

"Your home, Kid."

"Really?"

Liz nodded, "We took one of the spare rooms and made it into a hospital kind of room."

"Oh," Kid closed his eyes. "And how am I?"

"You've been out for a week."  
There was silence in the room before Kid spoke again. "So I almost died?"

Liz looked up, "Well your reaper body took a beating but it was more like your head was hit too many times and you couldn't do much with out a workin' brain."

Kid touched his head, "So nothing serious."

Liz scoffed, "Nah! Stein said your all good, except for who knows how many broken bones and that sore body."

"And that beast?"

"Got away a few minutes into Maka and Soul's fight."

Kid clenched his hand, "Good."  
Liz placed her hands on top of his clenched hand, "Yeah, yeah and we'll hunt it down and show that thing that no one makes a joke out of our Lord Death. But for now rest, Kid!" Liz leaned in and gently kissed Kid's lips. "Because you look like you haven't slept in a year."

Kid nodded and Liz smiled as Kid's eyes slowly closed.

"You knuckle head. How does me saying I resign even mean I actually resigned."


End file.
